It's warm in Hell
by TheWonderfulWorldOfLiars
Summary: Georgia Fractum was a girl who was all alone. No friends, no foes, no social life was so ever. The only person she could really talk to was her mother. But, after an attack from her drug abusing father, she and her mother had to pack what they could and move somewhere else. That place is Bullworth. Now Georgia must deal with many new foes, and some friends along the way.
1. I wonder, I wonder

I sat slumped over in the back car seat, silent as usual while my mother babbled on about how much she expected from this school. I didn't know much about it. In fact, I didn't believe that mother did either. We had just moved to Bullworth to escape my maniac father. That damn man is a complete sociopath - he nearly tried to burn our house down! Can you believe that?

Anyways, we soon approached the large iron barred gates of the academy. I stepped out of the car, black briefcase in hand, and my denim jacket hanging slightly off of my shoulders.

"Goodbye mom!" I said, waving.

"Goodbye Georgia," my mother replied, "Are you sure you don't want to stay at home? I'm sure it's not too late to cancel out your dorm registration."

"It's alright, mother," I assured her, "I'm sure I'll be fine with the other female students here."

"Okay," my mother said, "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" I called to her as she drove off. That poor woman; always feeling that she must fret over me. I know that I have a bit of a checkered past when it comes to fighting with the other students, but though I did doubt these people would be the easiest to deal with, I had hope that I could handle them.

"Are you Georgia Fractum?" a shrill female voice asked me. I turned to see a pale looking woman in a business jacket and shirt, and a short pencil skirt, with her brown hair neatly curled up around the bottom. She looked almost like a secretary. Where this woman came from though, I had no idea. I don't believe that I had heard the gates or any door around here open earlier. But I decided to shrug it off and answer her.

"Yes ma'am," I replied, "I am Georgia."

"Welcome to Bullworth Academy Georgia," the woman greeted, "I am Ms. Danvers. Dr. Crabblesnitch is waiting for you in his office." As she started walking through towards the gates, they seemed to swing open with a loud creak. I didn't know if this was some sort of mechanism or magic, but I never question Ms. Danvers about it.

I followed Ms. Danvers into the main building of the large school, receiving some uneasy stares from other students on the way. Their attire seemed to tell one group from the next by stereotype. One group had blemish filled faces, were ridiculously huge, and wore filthy looking white shirts with the Bullworth crest on it. Guessing from the way they looked, (and how I saw them stuffing a very scrawny student in a trash can as I entered,) those were considered the brutes of the school, otherwise known as bullies. I also noticed who they were bullying. A majority of this group of students were male, (though I did notice one female by the girls' dorm,) some were overweight while some were underweight, and they all had very bad posture as did I. They wore green vest and glasses, had nervous expressions when the bullies approached them on their faces, held many books and I think I even saw one with his pants unzipped. I knew by stereotypical fact that they were the nerds. I saw what I determined were the jocks, another group of three oversized men in sports jerseys and football jackets that were beating and laughing at a poor overweight nerd at the bottom of the stairs. Then I saw a few cliques that I did not recognize from former schools. I saw a group of boys with black leather jackets and at least one with a demin jacket, similar to mine, with the majority of them keeping cigarettes behind their ears. Each of them had particularly greasy hair, that almost seem to shine in the fall sunlight (which I found quite disgusting). I forgot what they were called though. I also saw a group of stuck up looking men, (and one girl,) all in blue vests. I believe they were called preppies by their proud demeanor, refined looks, and how they kept a large sum of money sticking out of their back pockets. They took one look at me, stopped, and glared at me for a moment before moving on. They had a burning hostility in their eyes when they stared at me. I wonder, I wonder, why would they do that? I also saw some students that wore gray vests and pants, who seemed to walk casually by the violence, though some were being bullied as well. Were they apart of a clique? At first I thought they were apart of some sort of clique for midgets, but then I noticed it consisted of more than just little children.

Ms. Danvers and I finally made it to through the carnage of bullying, abuse, and the disgusting litter everywhere and headed up the stairs in the main building to the front office. "Dr. Crabblesnitch is waiting for you," Ms. Danvers finally spoke after the silent trip, "He's right through there." She pointed at a door towards the back. Leaving my bag leaning against her desk, I walked through the back door, wondering what kind of headmaster would let this mayhem happen.

I had to admit, the headmaster and his office did not look as bad as I had expected. The office seemed rather clean, a little stuffy but nice. Inside was a man whom I presumed was Dr. Crabblesnitch. Dark hair, about in his 50s, five o'clock shadow in a dark brown suit; he looked like the kind of man who people might see as a headmaster. But what kind of headmaster is he to let his students behave so wildly?

He looked up from his paperwork and noticed me as I entered. "You must be the Fractum girl, yes?" he asked. I nodded silently in reply. "Have a seat." he told me. I obeyed, sitting in one of the wooden chairs in front of his desk. "I am Dr. Crabblesnitch," the man introduced himself, his arm outstretched for a handshake, "Welcome to Bullworth Academy."

I shook his hand. "Georgia Fractum," I replied, "A pleasure to meet you sir." I actually thought that at first, but then as he continued talking, I found it to be less and less of a pleasure.

"I've seen from your records that you've been into some trouble in your old school," Dr. Crabblesnitch informed me, "Forgery, violent activity, vandalism..."

"Sir, I know I've made quite a few mistakes before," I interrupted, trying to sound as polite as I could, "But I assure you Dr. Crabblesnitch, I've changed for the better." I never did behave the best in my old high school. As I said before, I had a checkered past. I had gotten into many fights before, I had forged my mother's signature on a few bad report cards. But the vandalism was actually an accident when a boy swung me against the school's trophy case and broke it. Though I was the one being swung around and even after the accident he decided to stab my arms with the broken shards of glass, I was the only one blamed. The student was never caught for his actions. He was just the boyfriend of some bratty little bitch I punched in the face one day, both whom I didn't know the names of, and he didn't have a scratch on him from the fight. He mainly stabbed me with glass shards and walked away. And nobody said anything about his identity, or the incident after it occurred.

My mind snapped back into reality as Dr. Crabblesnitch continued, "Let's hope so. I don't want to be seeing you in my office anymore for any bad behavior, understand?" I nodded in reply. "This is a fine school here Georgia," Dr. Crabblesnitch explained, "An establishment built for young minds who are eager to learn. So you just keep your nose clean, or I will have to clean it for you."

"...What?" I asked absent mindedly. Dr. Crabblesnitch glared at me. "I-I mean, yes sir." I stuttered. I honestly had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. This wasn't a fine establishment at all. Quite frankly, it seems more like a school for low lifes that will most likely end up in jail! ...But of course, I'm not telling mother that, or Dr. Crabblesnitch. It was a pain to move constantly from one place to another, trying to avoid that maniac that is my father, and I'm certainly not planning on moving again just because of this damned school. I refuse to be homeschooled. Over eight hours a day with mother is more than I can handle, plus I would end up more antisocial than I am now being cooped up in my new home all day and night (which is actually an apartment somewhere in Bullworth Town).

"You have one day to settle in, but tomorrow you will begin your lessons," Dr. Crabblesnitch informed me, "You will receive your schedule, locker number and combination, dorm room number, and GYM locker number from Ms. Danvers." I thanked him for the information, and then he allowed me to leave. "And remember Ms. Fractum," he called on my way out, "Keep your nose clean!" I still don't have the foggiest idea about what he meant by that. I grabbed my bag, picked up my paperwork from Ms. Danvers, and left to go unpack in the girls dorm. I looked at a small slip of paper that had my room number written on their as I exited the main building.

"Room 3A..." I read aloud quietly to myself. Looking up from the paperwork, I noticed that the Bullworth students were still staring at me. Was it irregular for them to see new students on campus? I'm guessing so.

As the dorm began to come into view, I passed by a young lady in a skanky looking blue uniform, and my shoulder bumped hers.

She pushed me to the side. "Watch where you're going!" she snapped at me. I sighed. I definitely knew this wasn't going to be easy to deal with, but for the sake of my education, I had to bear through it. Not that I really believed that this was a good school academically, but it's still a school, and I have to get at least some form of a good education here.

Before I could proceed to the girls dorm, the girl I passed by stopped and turned to me. "You're the new kid aren't you?" the girl questioned me, getting my attention, "George or something?"

"Georgia." I replied quietly, looking back at her. I'm not really one to socialize with other students my age, especially females. In fact, I'm actually one to drive people away with hostility and unreasonable anger, mainly for the purpose of not wishing to speak with them. I'm much better at communicating with adults, mainly because if they don't have a copy of my record, I could give them the old "innocent sweetheart" act and they would be eating right out of the palm of my hand. But now I was hoping not to be manipulated in any way by this... ugh, girl. She wore a short, tight fitting navy blue Bullworth shirt and a matching short skirt. She seemed to be a cheerleader, or at least the popular type. With her brown hair, dark eyes, make-up plastered smiling face, and large perky breasts, she was quite the beauty. But what on Earth does she want me for?

"I'm Mandy." she introduced herself.

"Georgia," I repeated, turning to her, "Now what do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to the new girl, of course!" she replied, seeming unaffected by the hostility in my voice. I knew she was playing a game, but what was it exactly?

Trying to find a way out of this useless conversation, I peered over to the girls dorm. Perfect. "Look, I need to get to the girls dorm, alright?" I said. Mandy noticed the small slip of paper that had my room number, and snatched it out of my hand.

"3A?" Mandy questioned, "So YOU'RE the one who's taking up extra space in _my_ room. Hope you can deal with the other roommate." I don't like this girl just from her attitude. Now I have to deal with her as my roommate?

"Shit..." I murmured.

"What?" Mandy asked, thankfully not hearing what I had just said.

"Nothing," I replied, just wanting to get the hell out of there, "I'm going to go unpack." Mandy looked back up from the paper and smiled.

"Okay, see you later!" she said, walking away with my room number in hand.

I sighed. "Thank God that's over..." I muttered, continuing to the girls dorm, "But now I apparently have two roommates. I wonder, I wonder, what shall the other one be like?" I thought for a moment, "...Hopefully a little less... blech..." I couldn't even find the proper word to describe Mandy. So cheery, so bright, so... blech! I couldn't stand it. I just wanted - I pleaded with God - just to get to my dorm room and unpack without any more interruptions. I knew it was going to be a long and bumpy road here at Bullworth. There's violence everywhere, the school looks a mess, I already hate one of my dorm mates, and the headmaster is an idiot. Oh I wonder, I wonder, how shall my life be here?


	2. DAMN PREPS!

I FINALLY made it to my dorm, dragging my suitcase behind me. By now I had a pretty good idea about how this school really is or is going to be. With the violence and abuse to and from the students with no prefects around, while the headmaster is fantasizing about the perfect school and being completely oblivious about how his own school really is, stereotypical people around every corner, and one of my roommates whom I already hate, right now I just wanted to blow my brains out for being at this God awful school! ...But right now, my only concern was about getting to my dorm room and unpacking my things.

I took a deep breath to relieve my frustration, and then entered into room 3A. What I didn't expect was the fact that another girl was already in here. From the girl's bad posture and school uniform, consisting of a green skirt and white Bullworth shirt, I could easily tell she was a nerd, even though she had her back to me. Hearing the door open, the girl turned to me. She seemed to be picking up some books and papers she had dropped. Now getting a look at her face, I could definitely tell she was a nerd. Green glasses, dirty blonde hair tied up with a pink bow, and I noticed she had a few cold sores on her face. I wonder, I wonder, is she my other roommate?

"U-uh, hello..." she stuttered, smiling a little.

"Hi," I replied, "Are you the other roommate I was told about?" The girl seemed confused for a second, but then she nodded.

"Yes," she said, stepping forward, "I'm Beatrice." She held out her hand. I shook it, noticing the distinct difference one roommate was from the other.

"Georgia," I muttered, hoping she could hear me, "I'm your new roommate."

There was a short moment of an awkward silence after that, mainly because neither of us knew what to say at first, but then Beatrice finally spoke. "...By the other roommate, do you mean Mandy?" she asked. I nodded. "D-don't worry," she stuttered jokingly, "You'll get used to her someday." Beatrice tried to smile at her comment, but she seemed a little afraid of her own words at the same time, her eyes darting nervously from side to side, as if she felt Mandy was hiding somewhere in the room... like a ninja...

I couldn't help chuckling at her comment. "She must really be that much of a pain." I said. Beatrice nodded, her smile beginning to droop to a frown.

"She's really mean..." she murmured before going back to picking up her papers. I looked over to the three small beds that were in the room. I wondered if it was hard to rearrange those beds around, and which one was mine.

Disregarding the matter of bed ownership for now, I threw my bag onto one of the beds, placing my own papers and uniform onto it, and walked over to help Beatrice pick up her paperwork.

"Oh, you don't have to help me." she said, standing back up.

"No, no, it's fine." I replied as I focused on picking up her things. Though I was usually one to be the unsociable type for my own sake, it actually seemed that Beatrice was no threat to me. She seemed more shy and quiet than Mandy, and less willing to manipulate me like others. I pick up the last of her papers, but I couldn't help examining one of them. It was some algebra homework, and the first three problems made my head spin almost instantly.

"This algebra seems extremely complicated." I commented, turning the paper around in odd angles as a stupid attempt to try to read it better.

"Yeah, I know," Beatrice replied, "But it's good practice for my pre-pre-pre-pre algebra test tomorrow." I handed Beatrice the papers, chuckling a little at the thought of all those tests.

"I could never be a nerd like you..." I murmured, walking to the bed and taking my items off of the suitcase, "All of those tests and homework, I could never balance it out," I smiled at her, raising my voice enough so I was sure she could hear, "You have quite a gift with your knowledge." To this day, I still believe it was true. I always envied the nerds. Sure, they were a prime target for bullying, but with their knowledge that have the advantage in their adult life. I've always wanted that advantage, but sadly I don't have brains for it. All I am is a good listener, not a good thinker though, especially when it came to academic relates issues.

I saw Beatrice smile at the comment before she spoke again. "Hey, I'm uh, going to go to the library," she said as I opened my suitcase, "After you get dressed into your uniform, would you like to join me?"

"...Alright." I answered quietly.

"Great. I'll wait for you outside." she told me before heading out the door and shutting it.

I sighed softly. "I don't know why..." I whispered to myself, "But she seems so sweet..." I'm not really the best judge of character, but somehow I felt that Beatrice was a nice person, and it wasn't just an act. Of course, I could be wrong. Most people I've known have tried to act shy towards me, but in the end they're as much of a bitch as the next girl, using me for her own personal gain. I just hoped that Beatrice won't be like that.

I quickly changed into my uniform, a white Bullworth shirt with a gray plaid skirt, placed my papers on the night side table next to one of the beds, and before I left I took out the items in my suitcase. It wasn't much, mainly some winter clothes that my mother and I had bought and some beloved objects. After placing the clothes in one of the drawers, (thankfully one was empty,) putting the partially charred stuffed toy I brought with me onto the middle bed, and throwing my denim jacket back on, I left to go find Beatrice. She was waiting for me outside of the dorm.

"Ready to go?" Beatrice asked. I nodded, and then she started to lead me to the library.

Along the way, one of the preps ran by and threw eggs at my back. He shouted something, but I couldn't tell what. "What the hell?!" I turned and shouted at him. Soon enough, more and more preps arrived, surrounding me and pelting me with eggs as they laughed. I shielded my face with my arms.

"Greaser scum!" one of the preps shouted. "Go back to the slums greaseball!" another prep shouted. That's right, I remember now. Those were the students in the leather jackets with their hair greased back! I felt like a COMPLETE moron for not realizing that before. But these people were even BIGGER morons for mistaking me for one!

"What the hell are you doing you idiots!?" I practically screamed, "I'm not a greaser!"

"Leave the kid alone!" a male's voice said. He sounded kind of... Italian. I looked up as the massive pelting ceased to see the actual greasers, attacking the preppies with full force, throwing punches and kicks wildly towards them. Wanting to get revenge on the preps myself, I joined in on the fight, punching a brunette prep in the gut. He swung a punch at me, hitting me in the face. I retaliated by pouncing on him. I raked my nails through his face and threw a few punches at him also. I noticed that some of the preppies were retreating. The brunette prep shoved me off of him and ran with the rest of the clique.

"You're lucky Bif wasn't around!" he shouted as he ran off, "We will have our revenge, greaseballs!"

"...Screw you bitch!" was the only thing I could think of to shout back at him.

"Hey, you alright?" the same male voice asked. I looked up to see a greaser with thick brown hair, black leather jacket and a stud earing. He held out his hand to me. I took it, and he helped me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, "Thanks for the save." "Hey, anything for a fellow greaser," the boy replied, "I'm Johnny." "I'm Georgia. Nice to mee-" I began, "...Wait... fellow greaser?" Oh dear. I wonder, I wonder, how shall I explain this to him?

"Yeah," Johnny replied, "You are a greaser... right?" I saw the suspicion in his eye, and I started to panic a little.

"U-uh..." I stuttered, "N-not really..."

"...Oh..." Johnny said, "Well uh..." Johnny didn't know what to say, and neither did I.

"Sorry..." I murmured, breaking the silence and averting his gaze before another dead silence filled the air between us.

"...You know, us greasers hate the preps," Johnny said suddenly, "So if they ever give ya any trouble, just tell me okay?"

I looked back at him. "O-okay." I replied. Johnny called for the rest of his clique to leave, and then they all headed back towards who-knows-where-the-hell they came from.

Beatrice soon approached me from the iron gate entrance where she watched the whole thing. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I told her, "Well, except for the fact that I'm covered in egg." I had egg soaking my jacket, all over my long black hair, and the rest of my body as well. I nearly gagged at the foul odor emitting from the obviously rotten eggs. "I'm going to go clean up," I said, "Goodbye Beatrice." I hid the slight disappointment in my voice as I walked back to the girls dorm. Great, I'm already hated because people had mistook me for a greaser. I wonder, I wonder, why would they do that? I didn't look like a greaser! ...Did I? I soon remembered that one of the greasers had a denim jacket, just like I did! Oh damn, I'm so stupid!

Disregarding my own foolishness, I headed into the girls dorm. I went into the bathroom and attempted to washed off every bit of egg I had on me. Luckily, I managed to wash most of it off, though a slight stench still lingered in my hair despite the abundant amount of shampoo I used. "Those damn preps..." I murmured as I shut the sink off and grabbed a random towel, "Someday, I'll get them back. I'll get them back good!" I soon started a small conversation with myself as I dried my hair, "Although, about what that Johnny boy said, 'If they give you any trouble, just tell me,' I wonder, I wonder, is he really willing to take up that offer? He seemed quite sincere, yet nervous at the same time, probably about his little mistake about what clique I'm in. I feel bad for embarrassing him like that, but if he is willing to help in battle..." I smiled deviously, "Then maybe we can work together... to start a war." I chuckled at first, but then I started laughing like a madman (now thinking about it once again, the action did seem a little cliché in my opinion). I am one to hold grudges against people, especially a whole clique who pelted me with eggs like that. I will make those preps taste BLOOD after I'm done with them. THIS. I. SWEAR.


	3. My sob (cliche) story revieled!

After cleaning out as much of the egg as I could from those damn preppies, I began to think of how I should get back at them as I left the girls dorm and headed towards the main building. I wasn't exactly sure of where I was going, I was mainly just travelling around the school randomly.

From what I've seen of the greasers in battle, I've observed that they mainly work with brute strength to defend their allies, (or at least people they think are their allies,) instead of the work of weapons like the preps, who seem to use eggs for the most part. I need to learn more about the preps and greasers before thinking of a complete plan.

Caught up in my own thoughts, I accidentally tripped over something, and fell face first onto the concrete ground. "Oww..." I groaned, sitting up and rubbing my sore forehead, eyes shut in the excruciating pain I was feeling, "What the hell...?" When I opened my eyes, I saw what I had tripped over. I panicked at the sight. "OH MY GOD I RAN OVER A STUDENT!" I exclaimed. I had tripped over a scrawny black nerd (I could tell he was a nerd because of both his attire and, well... he's so damn scrawny). Blood was leaking out of his nose and pouring all over his vest, and his glasses were broken and tossed to the side. He was out cold, but thankfully still breathing.

I looked around, hoping to find an adult or someone to help. Once again, I only saw students, who I knew wouldn't give a damn or else they would have helped the poor child already! "Damn it!" I murmured in frustration. I looked back to the nerd, who still didn't even twitch. I shook him a little, trying to wake him up. "A-are you okay?" I asked nervously. No response. "Are you okaaay?!" I repeated louder, shaking him more fiercely. I obviously knew he wasn't okay, but I just needed something from him. Suddenly, I heard a small groan. The nerd's eyes slowly opened to a squint. "Oh you poor dear!" I exclaimed, "Can you sit up? What happened to you?" I kick myself to this day for panicking so much. I knew from the first moment I stepped onto school property that this place was full of fighting and bullies, and I had to at least APPEAR tough in front of the other students to intimidate them in some way. But I knew I couldn't just pass by someone who was unconscious and bleeding on the ground, especially if I tripped and fell on them.

I helped the nerd up into a sitting position. "What happened to you?" I repeated, calming down a little.

"Troy punched me in the face again..." the nerd replied wearily, "A-am I bleeding?" He ran his hand over his nose, and tried to observe the blood that was now dripping off of his fingers. It was tough for him to do so without his glasses, I could tell, and I just felt horrible about it for some reason.

"Immensely dear," I answered with slight hesitance, though he didn't really seem to hear me at first, "Come on, let's get you to the nurse. Can you stand?"

"I think so..." he said. I slowly helped him up. He tripped a little, nearly falling to the ground again, but luckily I caught him.

"Still a little light headed I'm guessing?" I asked. The nerd nodded weakly. I then walked him over to the main building, holding the nerd up as we went. I had absolutely no idea where the nurse's office was, and the nerd on my shoulder was only half-conscious, so I didn't believe that he was even capable of directing me towards there at the moment.

Before I entered the main building, I noticed a stern looking man with a light brown buzzcut in a blue suit by the front doors. Finally, an adult!

"Excuse me, sir!" I called, walking up to him, "I need some assistance!" The man looked over at me, glaring.

"What do you want, maggot?!" he spat at me as soon as I approached him. I met his gaze, imitating his cold glare. I had a feeling that he wouldn't be of any help to me, but I decided to ask him anyways.

"Yes, there's a boy dying on my shoulder here," I replied, keeping eye contact and being sure not to show any signs of fear, "Do you happen to know where the nurse's office is?" The man stared at me for a second, raising an eyebrow.

"You're helping a nerd?" he questioned me, "Why in God's name would you want to do that?" I was taken aback by that question, as he seemed taken aback by mine.

"Because he's bleeding and half-conscious!" I answered, "Why WOULDN'T I take the boy to the nearest infirmary?!" I felt a hand on my other shoulder pull me back a little. The one who did so was a short male student with a shaved head, though I did notice the ginger bristles poking up from his scalp. He wore a plain white shirt and tan khakis with white sneakers. I presumed he was one of the bullies I had seen causing pain and mayhem to the weaker students of the school, (much like the one I'm assisting now,) earlier. Next to him was a red headed girl in the same white shirt, wearing a red plaid skirt and black boots. She was wearing gray sleeves over both of her arms underneath her shirt (which was a very strange clothing accessory in my opinion). A female bully? I found that to be quite odd at the time, but I must admit I had gotten more used to it when I learned about the rest of the students and staff at the academy. But, since I'm writing about this years later, now it just seems perfectly normal to watch a girl bash another person's face in with her own fists, male or female, also considering the fact that I'm willing to do it myself... you know, if I could...

Though I thought that both of the bullies would be of no help, and would just ridicule me more about helping a nerd, I was surprised to hear the boy say, "He won't help you. We'll show you were the infirmary is." I felt a little suspicious about this, but I had no choice but to trust the couple as they began to walk away, obviously expecting me to follow. I did, and we began to chat as we walked.

"So what's your name, new girl?" the red head asked me.

"I'm Georgia," I replied, now feeling the nerd's blood seeping into my clothes, "Georgia Fractum."

"I'm Jimmy," the boy introduced, "And this is my girl, Zoe."

"N-nice to meet you both." I replied, desperately trying to ignore the dampness in my shoulder as my shirt began to turn from a faded white to a dark crimson. Thank God Jimmy and Zoe were standing in front of me. There was so much blood, it seemed like_ I _was bleeding as well! I just prayed that we would get to the infirmary soon.

"So I see you've met Cornelius." Jimmy said, looking back at me as I feared. I noticed that he had no reaction to the massive blood stain on my clothes, which confirmed to me that there were many violent activities that go on during and after school hours.

"Is Cornelius the dying boy on my shoulder?" I asked, to which the nerd groaned in reply.

"Yeah." Jimmy translated for him as we finally approached the infirmary.

"Oh thank God!" I couldn't help shouting in relief, sprinting past the couple and rushing up the stairs to the room with the large sign over the door that read, "INFIRMARY." I practically slammed the door open upon entrance. It was very clean inside, especially for an infirmary in an academy that seems to have the most violent conflict I've ever seen. It was a white tiled room, with a few small cabinets lined up above a white counter near the corner of the room. Inside was a rather dreary looking old woman in a white nurse's outfit, sitting in a chair next to a small bed that resembled one that would be found in an operating room.

The nurse gave me a confused look when I entered, probably from the wide and exhausted looking grin spread across my face that I didn't realize I had on until seconds later. I wasn't really THAT overjoyed about going to an infirmary with an injured nerd on my shoulder on my first day of school, but I was just glad to help Cornelius, plus I wanted to wash the blood out of my shirt before it dries. Wasting no time at all, I walked the nerd over to the bed, and gingerly sat him down onto the covered leather.

"Please help him!" I turned and begged frantically to the nurse, "His nose is bleeding immensely and barely anybody cares!"

"Calm down," the nurse replied in a rather calm yet depressing tone to her voice, (though I do believe I heard a bit of disgust in her voice as well,) "He's going to die anyways. Why bother if he does now?" I really had no reaction to that except for confusion and rage, which soon turned to defeat, to which I secluded myself to a corner of the room as Cornelius fell onto his side on the bed.

"Why doesn't anybody care?" I whimpered. I seem to be the only one with any morals in this school at the time, since nobody else seems to know that if somebody is _hurt_ or_ injured,_ you need to _help _them, not just agree with others that it doesn't matter whether they die or not _now_ because they'll die some time in the future, or question yourself or others _why_ you want to help someone just because of their social ranking in the high school they go to.

As I sat there, acting emotionally distressed, (or like an "emo" as most people refer to it as,) like an idiot, the nurse sat Cornelius back up and observed his bloody nose. "He'll be fine," she assured me, (though her depressing tone left me skeptical about that,) "Just leave him with me and he'll be fine in an hour."

I then stood up, turned to her, gaining my composure back and said, "Thank you, ma'am."

"Hey Georgia," Zoe called, poking her head into the room, "You okay? You ran in here pretty damn fast."

"O-oh, I'm fine Zoe..." I answered, rubbing the back of my head in slight embarrassment, "I was just eager to get the boy the uh... the help he needs..." And with that awkward note, I left the room with Zoe, hoping that the nurse would care enough to actually help poor Cornelius instead of just letting him bleed to death on the floor or something. "U-um... are you sure he'll be okay?" I asked Zoe and Jimmy after we left, a nervous strain in my voice that I kick myself for to this day, "I-I mean, the nurse didn't seem to care about him that much..."

"He'll be fine," Zoe assured me, "She hates kids, but she's not gonna let him die or anything like that. That would be a liability, and the school would probably get sued or something if they didn't help him."

"...Good point." I replied, slightly surprised that she knew that kind of logic. Zoe and Jimmy began to walk away once again. Though I didn't know where they were going, I decided to follow them anyways. "It's strange," I remarked, "It seems that none of the adults care about an injured student."

"Yeah, none of the prefects or teachers give a rats ass about us," Jimmy replied, "Since this school is filled with psychopaths and complete assholes, all they care about is kicking us out on the streets when summer comes."

"Oh my..." I muttered in slight shock. So if I'm ever attacked again, no one would care... Well, except for the greasers if they're around. But I knew I couldn't depend on them to help me like they did before all of the time. Oh, if I only had the physical capabilities to be able to take down all of those preps by myself, or anyone for that matter, then I would be feared and no one would want to bother me. But, (as you can probably tell,) I was never able to intimidate anyone to the point that they would leave me alone. Not in this school, nor any of the ones before that. Now I have those preppies on my tail for a false identity as a female greaser. I guess I'm just doomed to be attacked by them until the school year ends...

Zoe then spoke up, "So what's your story Georgia?"

"M-my story...?" I stammered a little.

"Yeah," Zoe answered, turning to me as she proceeded to walk backwards, "This is one of the toughest schools in the country. And to be honest, you don't look like you belong here."

"Oh..." I murmured sadly. I don't belong here? What exactly did she mean by that?

"I mean, you're really nice," Zoe said, as if she read my discouraged thoughts, "And everyone here's an asshole, even me and Jimmy." She gave a small smirk as she glanced back at her boyfriend. Jimmy seemed unresponsive. "So why are you here?" she asked.

"Well," I answered hesitantly, "Long story short, my father tried to kill my mother and I." I saw Zoe's face turned from a look of confidence to one of shock, and even Jimmy glanced back at me to give me a strange look. "U-um..." I proceeded to explain, (or more like rant,) averting my gaze from the two, "When my mother had filed for child support, which my father hasn't even cared to pay for in fifteen years, we were able to prove the same scam that he usually pulled in order to get out of it; putting everything in his wife's name - his current wife that is - just before the trial. Once we had proven that he had done so, he was now forced to pay child support until I turn eighteen. But that damn man... always so greedy. My mother and I were poor, yet _he_ has all of the fancy boating and car selling businesses and is known nearly all over the country. _He's _the one with thousands, nearly _millions_ of dollars to spare! Yet he was so damn greedy he couldn't bear to give one cent to someone less fortunate if it didn't make him look good, since he so bent on buying his way to Heaven, though I know that man will burn in Hell for his sins of greed and lust!" I sighed, stopping for a moment to regain my composure, "Anyways, he thought that murdering us would be a good way out of it. Luckily, we both managed to escape alive, but most of the things we once owned was now destroyed. Our home, our things, even my cat..." Tears welled up in my eyes a little. I loved that damn cat. Holding back my tears easily, I continued to speak, "So once the fire was put out, we slept in the car until the morning came. We check through the remains to see what survived the blaze. All that had survived was this jacket, and an old toy, but mother lost everything of hers. That day, in order to make sure my father would never hurt us again, we got into the car and drove off as far as we could away from Florida with just the clothes on our backs and my remaining items. We've moved almost constantly from place to place to ensure that he won't try to harm us again, and if he does he'll never get the chance to so before we fled the area once again. Then we found Bullworth, a place neither of us had ever heard of, and settled in one of the apartments, thinking that we would be safe here. Mother still wants me to get a good education, whether our lives were still in danger or not, so we paid to go here because it was the closest school around. But our funds are kind of low now, but I'm hoping to get a part-time job soon to pay for food and the rent." So now, Jimmy and Zoe were the first students of Bullworth Academy to know my sob story. And now you know it too, dear reader.

By the time I was done speaking, the three of us had stopped in our tracks. Zoe and Jimmy just stared at me for a moment in silence as other students passed us by, chatting away with each other about common things as the two in front of me seemed to digest the thought of what they had heard from me.

After a short moment, the silence was finally broken. "Why the hell didn't you just call the cops or something?" Jimmy asked, who was now facing me.

"Because that damn bastard would just pay them off, just like he's done before when he's harmed family!" I answered.

"He's hurt you guys before?" Zoe asked. I nodded, my head dropping slightly as I grasped my arm, returning to the shy position I was so used to. I didn't even know I was doing it until a few seconds later, then I sprang into an upright position, almost like a soldier. I'm a little oblivious you see, whether it comes to my own actions or another's. I always hated myself for that, but now a days all I can do is accept it like my husband did (you'll meet him in the next chapter or so).

Zoe placed a hand on my shoulder. "Relax kid," she told me, relieving my tense shoulders as I slouched, "I'm sure he won't find you here. Not many people know about Bullworth. Plus Jimmy and I will be here to help you out," she leaned over a little and spoke in a low voice, "Besides, with that greaser get up, I'm sure you'll make _plenty _of friends to help you if that asswipe does find you." Greaser get up? ...Oh God. She knows.

Before I could reply, Zoe said goodbye to me and ran off, calling for Jimmy to follow. He looked back at me with a smirk before running after her. That left me alone, standing there like a moron, wondering what the hell just happened. I believe that Zoe saw the incident with the greasers, and that she was implying that I could use my appearance to help them defend me. But I already told them I wasn't a greaser! Why would they help me now? ...Well, Johnny DID say he would help me with the preps... and I believe he might be able to help me with that lunatic as well, after all it is just one man... and he certainly had the capabilities to do so with him and his clique... Ugh. This was too much for my brain to handle for just the first day of school. I noticed it was now evening when Jimmy and Zoe left, so I decided to head over to the girls dorm and rest until the morning. Then I would start my official first day at Bullworth Academy.

After washing the blood out my shirt and jacket the best I could, I slipped them on again, not caring about the dampness of my uniform now, and entered my dorm room sluggishly, only to see Mandy sitting on what I assumed was her bed with two other girls; a short haired brunette and a red head with her hair tied in a pony tail. Ignoring them, I fell face first onto the bed my items were on, (the one in the middle,) and desperately tried to sleep. Unfortunately, a few small pokes to my side kept me front doing so.

I turned my head to face the girls. "What?" I asked with a sigh of exasperation.

"You tired, new girl?" Mandy asked with a smile as her friends giggled behind her.

"Yes Mandy," I answered in a dull tone as I sat up, "That's why I was in the bed with my eyes shut."

"Well, like, at least meet my friends before you go to sleep first," Mandy replied, "This is Christy," she gestured over to the red head in the non-clique uniform, "And this is Pinky," she gestured over to the brunette in the preppy uniform... Oh crap.

"Nice to meet you both," I said, trying my best to seem nonchalant. I wonder, I wonder, will she hate me like the other preppies do?

"Oh my gosh, you're that greaser girl!" Pinky exclaimed. Apparently so.

"I'm not a greaser, Pinky," I responded, not wanting to deal with this now, "I just wear a denim jacket. You need to tell your friends who pelted me with rotten eggs that too," I pulled the covers over my head and shut my eyes again, "Now goodnight."

"Oh come oooooon!" Mandy protested, this time poking me in the head, "Like, let's chat and all."

"I'm very tired Mandy," I explained as calmly as I could, "Please let me sleep."

"Ugh, you're being like, so uncool right now Georgia," Mandy complained, though I didn't care what-so-ever, "First you're like, going in that greaser get up and then you're like, being nice to Beatrice, _nice_ for God's sake," her friends gave sighs and head shakes of disapproval, "And now you like, won't even talk to us? You keep being a loser, and you'll like, _never _be our friend," she poked at me more, "Hey! You listening new girl?"

"I can hear you just fine, Mandy," I yawned, sitting up once again and rubbing the growing sleep from my eyes, "And you should give Beatrice a chance. She seems like a nice girl."

Once my eyes were open and my vision was clear, Mandy had an angry scowl spread across her face. "But she's like, a NERD!" Mandy argued, "And nerds totally suck! They are like, totally grody!" I was extremely tired at this point, and I lied back down as Mandy kept speaking about how "gross" the nerds were with her friends. Though I couldn't help wondering what they were saying about them. After all, if I am to know of Bullworth Academy, and since the behavioral aspect on how to survive it is completely out of the question for me, it's students are a good place to start, right?

I only got bits and pieces of the girls' conversation as I slowly drifted off into a blissful sleep, but I do know from them that someone called Algie urinates often, someone named Fatty smells awful, and someone named Earnest is a pervert. A lot of weird names for the nerds... But either way, Mandy didn't bother me for the rest of the night, thank God for that, and I was able to sleep peacefully until the digital alarm blared off right next to my head. Ugh... I wonder, I wonder, how will I survive this roommate and her horrid friends for the rest of the year?

**A/N: I know. It's sooooo looooong, but I at least covered Georgia's first day now. And I'm glad to say that I haven't given up on this yet. I've just been rather busy lately now that I've started a business of my own on eBay to raise more money to live on, (though since they keep holding my money, that isn't going so well,) plus there have been several storms and sun showers going on lately, causing rolling black outs and causing my computer to die from overuse of the battery. I just hope I'll have time to work on this more often. - L out!**


End file.
